Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines one or more chilled chambers for receipt of food items for storage. One or more insulated, sealing doors are provided for selectively enclosing the chilled food storage chamber(s). Generally, the door(s) are movable between a closed position and an open position for accessing food items stored therein by pulling on the door(s), such as by pulling on a handle on the door.
In some instances, for example, when a user's hands are full of groceries to load into the refrigerator or are covered in raw food ingredients from cooking, etc., a user may prefer to open the door without having to grasp the door, or a part of the door such as the handle, in the user's hand. In particular, a user may prefer to nudge or push on the door to open the door.
Accordingly, a refrigerator having an improved means for opening a door thereof would be useful. In particular, a refrigerator appliance having a means for opening a door by pushing on the door would be desirable.